


Shattered (Errorberry, very old)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cringe, Death, Look I found crappy old writing, Ship Child, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Errorberry but as animals, kind of.
Relationships: Errorberry
Kudos: 1





	Shattered (Errorberry, very old)

Error's Pov.

I ran and ran,I screamed after him"BLUE!" it was no use.He was gone. The love of my life will never come back.I felt rage build up in me as I laughted with pure hatred inside of me."Someone is going to die "I screamed literally to myself and with that I was gone in the forest.

Blue's Pov.

I cried even more as I felt the hot tears pour out of my eyes and roll down my snow white but now with blood stained fur.I saw Error running after the werewolf that was dragging me over the cold and dirty ground.I knew that I had to accept my fate.To leave Error and our child alone forever.I began to look at Error for the last time.My lovely Error,I smiled at him for one last time.  
The last thing I heard were Error's screams,before I eventually blacked out from blood loss.

One day later~

Pixels Pov.

"Daddy daddy why won't you tell me where mommy is?I'm really worried..."I told him with my ears going down."It's better for your own good if you don't know it!"He shouted at me.I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I looked away and I only wanted to be with mommy."Hey I'm sorry but I only want to protect you..."My father told me with a sad look in his big yellow and dark blue eyes."O-ok daddy..."I wasn't even taking a look at him before I laid down on the ground of the cave,in my warm and with feathers,fern and moss padded nest.My father was now laying beside me wrapping his fluffy but scarred tail around me and softly nuzzling my head.After some minutes my eyelids became heavier and heavier until I finally fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

~Dream~

I woke up in something that looks like a flower field.Everything was full with the most different kinds of flowers Butter cups,Daisies and Lilies just to count a few.  
It was really beautiful,the sky was in a bright blue with a tint of violet.I walked for bit till I saw a blurry white creature just a few meters away from me,it came closer to me,up to the point that I recognize the creature as my mother.I amediantly ran to him and pounced onto him."Mommy!Where have you been?Don't you want to be with us anymore..."I said in a sad tone"what, of course I still want to be with you two.But even if it's not possible I'll always be there"he promised me as he pointed to the point my heart would be.I only sighed at that.He gave my head a few licks before started talking again"Oh sweetheart please don't be sad over me..""But mommy it's unfair that you can't stay with daddy and me!"I shouted with tears building up in the corners of my eyes."Don't cry ,soon you'll see me again ,ok."He told me while smiling down at me"promise?""Promise ,I have to go now but please be careful sweetheart"my mother stood up and nuzzled one last time."I will mommy!"I promised my mother before closing my light yellow eyes,

~Dream end~

only to wake up again in the real world where my father was still curled up around me.'He must be still asleep 'I thought because you could clearly hear his soft snoring.I tried to escape out of his embrace,but I failed due to me being as tiny as a kitten ,even though I'm already six months old.Sometimes I hated being so tiny ,everyone could literally pick me up and I could do nothing against that .I finally realized that I do got a chance to go out.  
Cause my father turned around in a way I could easily get away without waking him up.I immediately took my chance and went out of the cave.It was a warm spring day where you would love to be outside.You could hear the birds chirping and watch the flowers blooming.The sun was shining warm onto my pelt as I walked to a clearing in the forest.It was pretty peaceful the only things I heard were the chirping of the birds and a small babbling brook in the near.I rested there for a while until the peace by some weird sound.I knew what this was two fighting wolves or better werewolves.I ran to where I located the fighting werewolves.It was my father and a other werewolf I have never seen before.I knew what I had to do as I jumped between them"Stop!Daddy it's really bad to hurt other people,I'm sire he has a reason to be here!"But it was no use,I knew it as I felt something warm fill up my throat and it became harder and harder to breath with every second."Dad-dy.."No no no no no!"my father cried out."This can't be happening,no!You're too young to die...your mother already did.Please don't leave me"now he sobbed and cried even more.I felt my eyelids get heavier with every second"stay awake ,don't close your eyes!"I smiled at my father and my look was full with love."Daddy, if you love me let me go.."and after this words everything went black and the pain left me.


End file.
